Raven Angel
by Mimi011
Summary: In Ice Queen (by monkeymaiden, check it out ya'll!) Pitch lied to Jack, and his daughter was born as Aster's. But here...he lied to Bunnymund. mpreg, JackRabbit/FrostBunny. Lots of thanks to monkeymaiden!
1. Chapter 1

I really _should _be working on Frost Ghost, but I'm so distracted with this it's just not gonna happen. I really have to thank monkeymadien for letting me use this idea, Thank u! and ENJOY!

Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks, along with all of its characters.

Only da baby belongs to me.

WARNING: yaoi, death, mild language, mpreg, and mentions of torture and self-inflicted pain. If that's what you call it.

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG

Jamie jumped as a glow appeared in the control room, the yetis and children jumping, even the elves paying attention. Aster hopped through, Jack, wrapped in a bloody cloak, cradled gently in his arms, dead to the world.

"What happened?!" asked Cupcake, horrified at the silvery blue blood that could only have come from Jack Frost.

"The little abomination decided it was an EXCELLENT time to arrive during a rescue." Grunted Aster, setting Jack down on the soft couch, a small bundle of blue fabric secure in his arms.

"Abomination?" Jaime questioned, taking a few steps closer to the unconscious Jack.

"See for yourself, I need to talk to North." Said Aster, who walked away towards a worried group of Guardians, who quickly started questioning him.

Jaime ran up to the couch and peered into the bundle Jack held in his arms. He gasped at the sight of black downy hair. Chubby hands grasped for a holding. A cute button nose, Jack's nose, fitted in the middle of a pale skinned, sleepy face.

"Beautiful." Jaime whispered to himself.

"A-Aster?" Said Jack in a weak voice.

Jaime looked up to see Jack's head slowly turning towards him.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Asked Jaime frantically, ready to call for North if needed.

"Jaime? Yeah, I'm fine." Said Jack, opening his eyes.

"That's great; we were starting to worry about you." Said Jaime, slumping down to kneeling in front of the couch, relieved his friend was okay.

Jack shifted in his spot, going to sit up but stopped, hissing in pain.

"Don't move! You're hurt from, uh, giving birth." Said Jaime, watching Jack slump back to laying down.

"B-Birth? Wha, where's the kit?" Asked Jack, eyes widening at the sudden realization.

"Heh he, it's on top of you." Said Jaime, and if noticing the topic on it, the baby let out a gurgle.

Jack looked down to the infant on his chest and, as Jaime had done earlier, gasped. Now the baby had its eyes open and alert. Stunning ice blue eyes gazed from the child, both with a peculiar electric green birth mark in the bottom left corner.

"He, he's Pitch's." Jack stuttered, eyes saucers and mouth agape from shock. A pale hand lifting to stroke the raven hair of baby. Tiny fingers found their way around its mother's own hand, squeezing his index finger.

"Pitch, he was telling the truth, but lied to Bunny." Said Jack in realization, hand on his child's small head. Jack gazed at his baby, the baby gazing at him as well. Suddenly Jaime jumped in his spot.

"Did you take the antidote in time?!" Jaime yelled, startling the infant in Jack's lap, who gave out a whine.

"I . . . I don't know," Said Jack, worry in his eyes.

"I mean, he doesn't look like he's evil." He said, looking back up at Jaime.

"We'll just have to find out." Finished Jack, a soft smile growing across his lips.

"So you're keeping him?" Asked Jaime, and Jack nodded.

"He is my baby." Answered Jack, petting his child's head. Jaime nodded in understanding.

"So . . . it's a boy?" Asked Jaime again, eyes questioning.

"Uh . . ." Said Jack, and looked down at the infant. It stared back at him, gurgling happily.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Jack. He carefully brought his uninjured arm up to the blanket the child was wrapped in, and lifted the cloth up.

"It's a girl." Said Jack, lowering the cloth and pulling it closer to the girl's chest.

The other children, who were listening to Bunnymund's story of what had happened before they found their way home, ran over to Jack's side.

"Are you okay?"

"Is the baby healthy?"

"Did you take the antidote in time?"

"Can I see the baby?"

"Yeah! Can we see the baby, Jack?"

"Whoa, one question at a time guys." Said Jack, and the kids settled down.

"Can we see the baby?" Asked Pippa, displaying the old 'cute face while begging' trick.

"Yes, as long as you don't crowd her." Said Jack, laughing at the children's eagerness.

"Yes! Thank you!" Thanked Pippa, and all of the kids gathered around Jack's lap. Thank cooed and awed and said things like "Wow" and "She's beautiful" and . . .

"What's her name Jack?" Asked Monty, looking at Jack expectantly for an answer. The question made all of the children turn their attention to Jack, who stared wordless at the six kids' faces.

"I haven't thought of a name yet." Admitted Jack, and the children gasped.

"How about Pippa? I think Pippa is a beautiful name."

"Lexi? How's that?"

"Not Lexi, Tykeria ."

"What kind of a name is Tykeria?"

"How about Mary? She looks a little like a Mary."

"Alice."

All faces turned to Cupcake, who crossed her arms.

"What? It's my name, so it's a great name." Said Cupcake stubbornly. Quiet consumed the group, before someone broke the silence.

"I like it." Said Jack, drawing the attention away from Cupcake.

"Really?" Said Cupcake, pushing her way up to the front of the children.

"Yeah, Alice is a pretty name. And she looks like she's an Alice." Jack reasoned, Cupcake hissing yes under her breath.

"Do you like that, little girl? How's Alice work for ya'? Said Jack, his head turning towards his daughter. The baby smiled happily, cooing at the mention of the name.

"It's a deal then." Said Jack, taking his finger and shaking the infant's hand with it, causing the children to laugh.

"Let's show Bunnymund Alice!" Said Jaime excitedly, and all the other children 'yeahed' in agreement. They ran off in the direction Aster had walked away, and soon were gone from Jack's sight. He sighed and gazed down at his own child.

"Hey there, my Alice. My name's Jack, I'm your momma," Said Jack to his baby girl.

"Your daddy's name is Aster, and he'll be a very good father to you. Your momma loves him very much," Continued Jack, stroking his daughter's fine black hair.

"When you get older, I'll take you around the world. Momma's favorite place to visit out there is Mosocow, it's in Russia. It's not too far away from here, but it is far away from home. Home is where all those kids are from, Burgess. Momma's good friend Uncle Jaime lives there, he was the first to meet you not too long ago,"

"Your biological father, Pitch . . . he's a bad guy,"

"But don't worry about him,"

"Because I'll protect you."

"My beautiful,

"Beautiful,"

"Raven Angel."

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTG

'whistle' That was great! I finally got that off of my shoulders. I WILL continue this. It's too good to let it go to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and follows and favs! I knew you guys would like it!

This is the first time in so long that I've been so enthusiastic about a fanfcition. But anyways, onward forward! But before you start, let me give you a poem for your thoughts.

The Sun and The Moon by Elaine Lanor

_The Sun is filled with shining light_

_It blazes far and wide_

_The Moon reflects the sunlight back_

_But had no light inside_

_I think I'd rather be the Sun_

_That shines so bold and bright_

_Than be the Moon, that only glows_

_With someone else's light_

If this is true, why is MiM such the big cheese?

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTG

E. Aster Bunnymund stared at the sight before him from his spot at the threshold.

His husband stood be for a baby blue crib, gently rocking back and forth with little Alice in his arms.

"_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?_

_Brother John? Brother John?_

_Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing_

_Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong._

_Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,_

_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

_Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines_

_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong_

(pace slows)

_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?_

_Brother John? Brother John?_

_Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing_

_Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong._

_Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,_

_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

_Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines_

_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong"_

Jack sang in a hushed voice, and gazing down he noticed his daughter was sleeping soundly. He kissed her forehead

"I love you, Alice." Whispered Jack to the baby, and gently set her down in her crib. He turned around and gave Aster a double thumbs up along with a cheesy grin, creeping away from the sleeping child.

Jack and Alice have been living with Aster for six months, ever since North declared the location of the Boogieman unknown.

After the Guardians (except Jack, who was on 'maternal leave') searched the world for the King of Nightmares for weeks, they gave up. They had checked all the places Pitch would most likely be, Antarctica, Russia, Germany, England, Rome, and Canada. Even Kansas wasn't left un-searched. They're first search location, Pitch's lair, had come up empty. When directed to the place Jack had first last seen the hole, under an old bed frame not too far from Jack's pond (as they started calling it), all they found was an open field in the forest. No sign the bringer of fear had ever resided there. Not even a Nightmare was found.

Most of that month had been spent doing this. Soon they all fell into a routine. Wake up, check on Jack, search for Pitch, check on Jack, bed. They even took shifts so someone would always be keeping an eye on Jack, and the rest would be searching endlessly for Pitch. Jack had insisted that they spend all of their time searching instead of spending precious time on him, and that he could take care of himself. Of course that was a no-go. If left unguarded, Jack was Pitch's number one on his list of 'People I should kidnap' list.

But now that was over, the Guardians had gotten back to their daily schedules. But they all made sure to pay Bunnymund and Jack a visit once a month. Though Tooth would normally come to the Warren every other week, smitten with baby Alice. She insists for the couple to make sure she's Auntie Tooth to Alice constantly.

"She had a longer nap today, harder to get her to sleep when she's already wide awake." Said Jack, stopping next to Aster.

"The little Shelia _is_ your daughter, she's bound to be a handful, Snowflake." said Aster, leading Jack to the end of the hall. He looked down to see Jack stick out his tongue, followed by a small laugh.

"Aw Bunny, don't worry. She'll grow up to be a tall, stoic hunter that stays up all night long, on guard." said Jack jokingly, and Aster just rolled his eyes, pushing the door to their bedroom open.

Jack walked in, turning around with a smirk on his pale lips.

"Going to bed so soon?" He said, making his way towards the bed, big enough to accommodate a seven foot tall bunny and his winter sprite husband.

"Nah, I thought we'd stay up a while." said Aster, joining Jack on their bed, watching him pull off his hoodie. Jack was skinny for his physical age, but didn't look starved. A few scars were riddled across his back from all those years alone, attacked by forest animals and occasionally autumn spirits. Jack said they never appreciated his work like the kids who would go sledding and snowman making and snowball fighting.

"Heh, alright then." said Jack, and he cuddled up to Aster's soft gray-white fur.

"Let's have some fun kangaroo."

MORNING TIME

Sorry guys, I don't do smut, I do suggested themes. Go to monkeymaiden's Tales of The Burrow, it has plenty!

MORNING TIME

Jack and Aster sat at the table with Alice in her highchair, playing in her cereal. They sat quietly, except for a few happy gurgles coming from baby Alice.

"Wow . . . just, wow." said Jack, breaking the silence. He took another sip from his ice coffee.

"Yeah, ripper." said Aster, taking a bite from his left over carrot cake. More silence washed over the room.

"Ya' know, that was my first time." said Jack, making Aster lift his head. A blue blush spread across Jack's face, and he took to stirring his ice coffee with a spoon.

"Really?" Asked Aster, making the blush on Jack's cheeks grow navy.

"Yeah . . . Why do you ask?" said Jack, looking back at his husband.

"Eh, ya' just did it like, like you were experienced, mate." answered Aster, gazing at Jack.

Awkward silence passed through the room like a wave, all quiet, even little Alice stopping her happy noises, noticing the mood form the elders' conversation.

"Want me to take that for you?" asked Jack, gesturing at Aster's empty plate of carrot cake.

"Oh, ya' don't have to-"

"No, I got it." insisted Jack, leaving the table with dirty dishes. Aster watched solemnly as his mate quietly wash their dishes, hands busy at work. He knew what he said upset him, but how? They just he the time of their lives rutting last night, how could he be so down in the dumps today? What did he have to do to bring a smile to Jack's face? Suddenly an idea made itself clear in his mind.

"Ya' know about North's monthly get together-party? I was thinking we could go together this time, it would be fun." Aster suggested as Jack picked up a wet plate that needed to be dried.

"I'd love to, but someone has to watch Alice, you know." said Jack, turning to face his husband.

"We could get a babysitter, the Stork loves babies, and Mother Nature is more than willing ta' help." said Aster. Jack nodded to himself.

"You're right . . . But . . ." said Jack, and Aster came up to his husband.

"We can't always be there ta' keep an eye on the little Sheila, mate. And we haven't had time, time with our friends, for months, you and I could use some time like that." Aster reasoned. Jack obviously didn't like the idea of leaving his daughter without him or Aster around for the first time.

"But with Easter so soon, you need to work on your eggs." said Jack, and Aster nodded in agreement.

"I know, but we got to get you out of the house some time." said Aster, smiling down at Jack.

"Oh, well . . . Alright. You got me, so when is the party?" asked Jack, giving up on the argument. Aster smiled.

"Tomorrow night, want me to call Mother Nature to see if she's available?" asked Aster, happy to spend some time with his husband without having to worry about their daughter.

"Thanks, that would be great." said Jack, continuing to dry the dishes, now humming a happy tune.

"Alright then, party tomorrow night." said Aster. Jack whipped around.

"You betcha'!" Said Jack, dancing in his spot.

"Now that's the spiritSnowflake!" Said Aster, walking to the phone to make arrangements for a babysitter for Alice.

Aster turned to his daughter.

"Ya' hear that? You're gonna meet Ms. Nature. She loves nature, I'm sure she'll play with ya' outside," Aster said to the baby, who gurgled happily for her father's attention.

"There ya' go, such a happy baby you are, little Sheila." Said Aster before dialing Mother Nature's number from their phonebook.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Wow, this is really moving along here. Sorry 'bout that.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Jack was taking a last minute run through with Mother Nature, who somehow got all the information he was telling her.

"And the extra diapers are under the changing table, the extra formulas are in the Kitchen inside the cabinet labeled baby food, and-OH! And don't have her in the sun too long, she has very sensitive skin."

"Not a problem Mr. Bunnymund, I'll take good care of her while you're gone." Said Mother Nature cheerfully, holding sleeping baby Alice in her arms.

"Come on Jack! We'll be late, if we're not already!" Called Aster to his husband, a snow globe in his hand.

"Coming!" Jack yelled back, turning back to Mother Nature.

"And remember, if there's an emergency, call us immediately!" Said Jack, leaning down to kiss his daughter's head.

"I love you, Alice." He said goodbye to his daughter, then quickly running back to his husband's side.

"Goodbye, have fun you two!" Jack called to the pair as the portal swallowed them.

Mother Nature laughed under her breath, staring down at Alice.

"Why, aren't you a pretty thing? Want to go outside? It's always so beautiful in your daddy's Warren." Said Gaea to Alice, who was waking up in her arms.

The infant looked up at the new person that was holding her, letting out a whine with a look of horror on her chubby face.

"Oh, no don't cry, Ms. Nature's here. Your mommy and daddy are out tonight, so I'm here to play with you. Wouldn't you like that? To play peek-a-boo in the flowers?" said Mother Nature, hopeful to stop the crying before it started.

Alice only let out a cry, squeezing her eyes shut as the cry turned into a wail.

"No no! Don't be like that, we can be friends! Would you like to be my friend?" asked Mother Nature in desperation, only earning the opposite of what she had wanted.

Full out baby despair.

"Oh boy," said Mother Nature over the noise of Alice's screams.

"This is going to be a long night."

. . .

"Finally! No more crying!" said Mother Nature, slumping down on the couch after three unbearable hours of trying to get a screaming baby to sleep.

"Thank you Jack for telling me where that sleep sand was!" She exclaimed, letting herself go.

"Ahhh, now, time for me-time. Time for Mother Nature to just be herself, Gaea." She said, looking over the coffee table for something to entertain herself. Lying next to a winter sports magazine, no doubt one of Jack's, was a TV remote.

"There we go." said Gaea, picking it up and pointing it at a small flat screen centered on the wall. She flipped through channels, looking for nature documentaries, but found none. The only things that struck her interest were a few old movies.

"Aw come on, isn't there something good on?" Gaea complained, flipping faster.

"UGH! Nothing's on!" said Gaea, throwing her head back on a pillow.

"_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind."_

Gaea perked up at the sound of singing. On the screen was a young woman, covered in dirt and grime. She was in a dark room on what looked like a boat of sorts. And she was singing beautifully.

"Well, I guess I could watch this." She reasoned, sitting cross legged on the couch.

_Two hours later_

"Yes! NOW you realize what a horrible butt face you are?" yelled Gaea at the screen, watching a man in an old blue officer's suit walking the railing of a bridge.

"_And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from hell?"_

"Yes, jump! Jump! Please, for all that I good, take yourself from the world before I do it for you, Javert!" Gaea begged, watching his every move. Throughout the movie, she had moved to kneeling on the coffee table, yelling at the screen.

"_I am reaching, but I fall  
And the stars are black and cold  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Jean Valjean.  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on!"_

"Yes! Die, die!"

**BOOFFFF**

"WHAT THE HOLY HAY!" exclaimed Gaea, making thunder clap above the Burrow. She stared at a black screen, the TV off somehow.

"Okay, who did that? That was NOT cool! I swear, if that was you Karma!" She said angrily, standing upon the coffee table.

"Come on, show yourself! You don't want to fight this!" said Gaea, thunder clapping over the burrow at her command. She took around the room, dark and empty of a soul except for herself.

"Hmmm, hiding. Afraid to fight, coward?" asked Gaea to the darkness. Nothing moved, everything quiet. Eerily quiet. Fear started to build in Gaea's heart.

"No answer, huh? It'll be even worse when I find you. I'll release heck on your ass!" She yelled, moving towards the hallway. Looking down both ways, she saw nothing. No noise, no movement, nothing that the eye could see.

**CRASH!**

"What the?" Gaea turned towards the source of the racket, a blue door two doors down that had wooden letters leading across reading ALICE.

"Oh, oh no. No no no!' said Gaea, running over to the door. It creaked like it was under weight.

"No! I'm coming Alice!" she yelled, trying to get the door open. She slammed into it with all her might, but the door didn't even budge.

"Oh, oh god. Not good, not good." She mumbled, backing away from the door.

"Wait, I got it!" exclaimed Gaea, concentrating her power on the wood of the door. She called them at her will, and with effort . . .

**BAMMM!**

The door exploded. Behind it was a pile of ruined furniture. A changing table, a white rocking chair, and a baby blue crib.

Alice's crib.

"No, Alice!" screamed Mother Nature, moving the wood away from the entrance with her mind.

The room looked as if it had been bombed, nuclear bombed. It was unnaturally dark. The paint was peeling from the walls. The cloud painted ceiling fan was on the carpet, smoking. The carpet itself was bleeding an oil like substance, staining it. The funny thing about the oil though, if there was one; Mother Nature couldn't feel it in her element. It wasn't from the Earth, so what else could seep like that? Mother Nature's eyes widened and she let out a cry of despair.

Blood. The carpet of leaking blood.

"A-Alice?" Gaea called weakly. No response. The only noise in the destroyed room was that of liquid running. In this case that liquid was blood.

"Oh god. No." She said, raising her hands to cover the sobs coming from her mouth.

"N-No, Jack . . . Jack!" said Gaea, tears running down her face. Jack and Aster would come home to their beloved child, their little girl, missing, and the traumatizing scene of her old room.

"No . . . this is all my fault." Mother Nature said, stepping back into the hallway. She let her tears fall, her face red and eyes puffy. Thunder cracked above the burrow. Rain started running down the small window in the baby's room, making the scene more depressing and fearful than it already was.

Crying, Mother Nature ran down the hall to the kitchen, where she scrambled to the phone. She found Aster's cellphone number, and quickly started dialing. Her sobs turned to wails as she heard the ringing of the phone calling.

"_Yeah?" _Aster's voice sounded from the phone, making Gaea let out a cry.

"A-Alice, _sniff_, I went to her room because I heard a crash, _sob_, and the furniture was ruined and-"

"_Woah, woah, calm down Sheila. What happened?"_

"_sniff_, Alice's gone, Aster. I need you and Jack to come home _now, sniff,_ so w-we can find her."

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG

Yep, that was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, yep, yep. Working.

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTG

"_Why, aren't you a pretty thing? Surprising, considering how the others turned out."_ A horrid voice spoke in the darkness. A gurgling, dry voice. Like an old lady was drowning and trying to speak at the same time.

"_Yes, but you are different from them. You have that oh so young, beautiful mother. No doubt they will envy your beauty." _The voice spoke. A figure came out from the shadows into the dark remains of its master's home.

Over the decades it had been with its master, it learned of the remains. It used to be a prison, holding evil forces from the people of the topside, the people of the light. The prison was built so it nearly impossible to navigate, unless you were a guard once, that is. But that was a long, long time ago.

"Well done, Lilith. Hand the child to me." The voice of her Master spoke. She spun around to see him smiling at her, a smile that made her heart swell. How could someone that had lived with her for so many decades, still not realize her feelings for him?

"_Of course, my master. It is quite beautiful."_ Lilith spoke, thin arms moving the child out to its father.

"_Should I prepare a room for the babe, sir?" _Asked Lilith. She gazed into her master's golden eyes. _How can he not see you, the way you see him? I am the oldest, physically, of his family. I am his only option for love. And the only one of my age available. _

"Yes, that is what you shall do or the time being. Now be gone." He demanded, and Lilith sighed inwardly.

"_Yes, Master."_ She said, cloudy eyes closing as she sank through the floor to the children's quarters.

The golden eyed man turned his attention to his child.

"I've heard your name is Alice, correct? Lilith is right; you are a thing of beauty." He said observing his daughter.

"Lilith will come back to get you soon, she is your nanny. She will take you to see your siblings. They aren't worth much. You are my favorite; remember that if you can. You are the only one worth my time." He said.

"I am your father, your Master, Pitch Black. Your job is to obey me, got that?" Pitch said, looking down at his seven month old daughter.

Little Alice gazed back at him, blue eyes with the electric green birthmarks staring at him blankly. Her entire expression, if it was even possible, screamed 'Do I care?'.

"_Her room is ready, sir." _Said Lilith, rising from the floor. Pitch nodded and handed the baby back to the woman, and disappeared into the shadows.

Lilith sighed, and sunk back through the floor.

_Maybe he doesn't like me because of my looks?_

Lilith Green, when she was alive, had many birth defects. Her left hand had two fingers and a thumb, her right foot was more of a numb at the end of her leg than a foot. She was seven feet, one inch, and had balance troubles. Her nose was sunken in, and her eyes were entirely unsymmetrical. She was always too skinny, and the worst of all, no one knew why. Her parents were perfectly healthy, and disease wasn't common at the time.

_Or because of your background?_

Lilith Green, a poor woman who lived at an insane asylum in the early twentieth century. All throughout her life, she would never speak, but scream. She would never look at you, but behind you. She would never sleep, but stayed in bed all day long, curled up on herself.

And whenever somebody was around to hear it, she would mutter about the shadows. How the shadows were coming to get her, that she was next. She would have night terrors whenever she collapsed from exhaustion, and cry about the lost children, their souls wandering in the dark hole under the bed.

"The shadows had got them! They're going to get me too!" Screamed Lilith, curled up on her bed while her nurse, Mrs. Smith, tried to calm her down.

"Ms. Green! The shadows are gone; my candle has scared them away!" Mrs. Smith said. Lilith was her patient, her only patient. Since Margot Smith was young and relatively new to her job, the older nurses assigned her to Lilith to get her used to the facility. But Mrs. Smith would go on maternal leave soon, as she was expecting her first child by March.

"No! Snuff it out, it makes them angry! They'll pull you away, to the hole under the bed! And once you are down there, they will _eat_ you!" Lilith cried frantically, scrambling to put the candle out.

"_Ms. Green!_ Calm down at once!" Demanded Mrs. Smith, pushing the colossal Lilith down onto her bed.

"No! This is an-" Lilith stopped, gazing behind the young nurse, to the doorway behind her.

"They have come." Lilith whispered, sitting up on her bed.

"Ms. Green, there are no such thing as shadows that kidnap children in the night! I would advise for you to try to get a good night's sleep." Finished Mrs. Smith, going to leave. Lilith stretched an arm out to her, holding her shoulder. Five fingers gave her a squeeze.

"It's too late for that Mrs. Smith, they have come. There is no sleeping anymore. I have awaited this night for years. I am sorry you have to be here with me, but I will enjoy your company in the shadow's hole for eternity." Said Lilith calmly, smiling at her nurse. The nurse she considered her friend.

Mrs. Smith sighed. Her Ms. Green could be so stubborn. It was nearly midnight, and she had to get home to her husband. He would start to worry for her soon, if not worrying already. In addition to all that, in a time like this, she needed more sleep.

"Come here, our death does not need to be remembered in tears for us." Said Lilith, pulling the smaller woman closer. Mrs. Smith gave in, crawling into Lilith's bed with her. She scooted up against her, leaning on her lower shoulder. Lilith wrapped her arms around Margot's growing midsection. Mrs. Smith tried not to flinch when Lilith laid her chin out her head.

They stared at the doorway, the dark hallway on the other side starting to give Margot an eerie feeling.

"_I know a place of fantasy  
Where the moon and stars all dance," _Sang Lilith in a hushed voice. She rocked back and forth, closing her eyes. Though Margot continued to watch the door, watching as she swore the shadows in the hallway moved.

"_And everyone is happy  
Through their fortunate luck and chance,"_ Not at all from Margot's imagination, the shadows started spreading, like a spilled bucket of dark water moving on the walls. Margot's eyes widened in horror.

_"I knew a place of fantasy  
But now it reigns no more," _Margot opened her mouth, trying to scream, but failing. Her voice was gone, lost in fright. She watched helplessly as the shadows started climbing up the bed, turning it black. She hugged her stomach, protecting the unborn child inside.

"_Beyond repair, it's corrupted  
By blood and malice and gore." _ They moved under them, making Margot feel her end coming close. Then suddenly, Lilith and Margot dropped, falling what felt like hundreds of feet before stopping on a cold floor.

Margot opened her eyes, and saw the shadows manifesting into black horses. She sensed that Lilith saw this too, because she whispered.

"It's too late for sleep Mrs. Smith." And on that word, all the shadows charged them.

_No, it couldn't be my background. He chose me to be with him, does that mean that he has a crush on me?_ Lilith thought, arriving in Alice's new room.

"_Here is your room, Ms. Alice. I hope you like it." _Said Lilith, placing Alice in a dark crib, styled from her time.

"_William made that for you, he was very excited to here he was going to have a younger sibling. He was the youngest before you came along." _Lilith continued, pushing the crib back and forth so it swayed.

Running was heard from in the hallway, and Lilith turned to see the boy she was speaking of run into the room.

"Is it true? Is he here? Is it a he?" Asked William, panting.

"_William! You know you shouldn't run, it's not good for you!" _Complained Lilith, and William just waved it off.

"I have legs for a reason; I should be able to use them." He said, walking towards the crib.

William was a bright boy. He loved to build things, and read books, and invent miscellaneous contraptions. He made small planes the most, though. He was fascinated with flying objects, and just had to know the science behind how they worked.

How he worked.

William had a huge pair of crow's wings between his shoulder blades. He could communicate with birds, and had a sharp eye. He only ate meat, and had very thin, very weak legs. He was meant to fly. In addition to his monster contributions, he also had wild black hair, and warm brown eyes. His skin was very pale. But of course, everyone who lived here had pale skin.

Master only let us outside at night.

"William? Where did you run off too?" A young woman's voice came from the hallway. William turned.

"I'm in here, Ma! Come see, the baby came today!" He yelled, watching as a corpse came through the threshold.

William's mother was dead, no doubt on that.

Blood stained her nurse's uniform over her stomach, looking as if she had been cut open and nobody bothered to close the wound. Which is exactly what happened. Her straw like hair was barely still there, somehow surviving the century of abuse it had taken. She walked weakly, bones weak and only held together by the skin that was covering them. Her lips had long decomposed, showing rotting teeth.

Her eyes were the scariest part about her. They had frozen a long time ago in fear, as wide as tennis balls. And after maybe a decade of torture from shadows, her arms had been eaten. The only evidence that she had ever had arms was the forever bleeding nubs on each shoulder.

But even of all this, her voice always sounded as sweet as honey. Her eyes, even in fright, glowed with contentment. And even though of being weak, she always put effort into putting a pep in her step.

She always tried to make the best of death, no matter how horrible it was. She was a role model for everyone that lived in master's realm.

"_Hello, Margot. William was just so excited about the new babe that he ran. I'm deeply sorry if he caused you trouble."_ Greeted Lilith to her old friend.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me. But I do know someone who should." Margot said, turning to her son.

"William Gregory Smith, what do you say?" She said, and William sighed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ma." He said, turning his attention back to the baby.

"What its name, Aunt Lilith?" William asked, looking up to his aunt.

Lilith smiled. "_Alice Rose Pitchiner. I read that on her birth certificate, her mother had hung it up in her room. Her mother has a different last name, of course, but now she is with Master. Now her last name is Pitchiner."_ She said, nodding at the name. A pretty name for a pretty face.

"Pitchiner? Isn't that Master's old name? You know he won't like that." Said William, looking at the sleeping baby in the crib he made.

"_I know, but I've seen the pictures he keeps. The ones of his little girl, what was her name, Serphina. I think that a child like Alice could help bring Kozmotis Pitchiner back." _Reasoned Lilith, gazing down at her Master's newest heir.

"I doubt that will happen, Master never changes." Said William, stroking Alice's cheek with his finger. Alice, feeling his finger on her face, turned her head a bit it.

"Aw, look, she's biting me." William said, listening to the women coo and aw at the child. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain. He pulled his finger out of the infant's mouth immediately.

"AH! She bit me, she bit me!" He complained. He flapped his wings wildly, rising off the ground.

"William! She's only a babe, how bad could it be?" Margot said, and William flew back down.

"See for yourself! She has _very _sharp teeth!" He said, showing his Mother and Aunt the bleeding bite marks on his finger.

"_Oh," _Said Lilith  
turning back to the crib.

"_Aren't you going to be a handful?" _She said, looking at the child's blue green eyes thoughtfully.

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTG

Phew! That took me a while. Hope that was good enough for ya'!


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't have anything to say about this chapter. Only that u should read it.

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRO TGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

(William PoV)

_Three months had passed since Alice came. Master doesn't want us to be around her much because he thinks it will 'corrupt her'. Funny, since we all are already corrupted from being around Master. But he only lets Aunt Lilith, Mother, and I near her. That doesn't mean everyone follows that rule, nearly everybody has met Allie. Gabriella is just smitten with her, visits her every day. _

_I nicknamed Alice Allie, I think it suits her. Alice would paint your nails, but Allie chews them off (Mine are still trying to grow back, she's a biter). _

_Well, this is William G. Smith. Journal log 307_

I closed my notebook. I wrote down something in it for the last 43 years (it's more of a huge stack of papers stapled together here and there) since keeping track of the years here is nearly impossible. It was just an idea I had one day, a day 43 years ago, to record my life. But of course, I am much older than 43. Though in almost every log, every day was the same. Now a new adventure waits when we wake up, because now we have Allie.

Allie. My beautiful baby sister, who gurgles happily at everyone she meets, no matter how frightening and gruesome they look. The one child that is not afraid of the Boogieman. The one that could easily bite of your finger with her razor sharp teeth if you're not careful around her. The one who turns one today.

I glance over to my present for her in the corner of my bedroom, tucked out of the sight of Master. He says,

"Santa Clause brings gifts to the children, but never to you children. Why do you think that is?"

"It is because you are not special enough for presents. Nobody wanted you, but now you have a home here. But remember this, my children. If you want a gift wrapped in shiny paper and bright ribbon, you wait for Santa to bring you one."

But we don't listen to Master much anymore, we are truly unruly. Gifts aren't always brought by that jolly man in the red suit. Gifts are about giving, to show someone you care about them. Gifts are given to family and friends and people in need. Gifts are to bring joy to your life, and a smile to your face. Gifts are the cure to sadness and despair, to show that you are loved, and cared for, and that you are important.

I know everyone here needs that, even Master, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. And he does try to hide his happiness, well, what's left of it anyway.

"Willy," I turned to my door, and in the hallway a little girl with a buzz cut stood.

That's Gabriella. She was only six years old when she came here, crying.

* * *

"M-My Mummy! They took my Mummy!" A child's voice sounded from the end of the light tunnel, echoing throughout the main room. All heads turned to see a young girl, no older than six, run into view. She was sprinting through the tunnel that led to the surface, bawling her eyes out. She was heading straight towards the end where the tunnel stopped. If she ran off, she would fall to her death.

"Stop! Don't go any further, you'll run off the edge!" I quickly yelled, watching in horror as the girl came so close to the end. She halted mere _inches_ from death, slumping to the ground sobbing. My Mother and my peers gazed at me in shock. If Master would to find out of this, he would surely be rid of me.

"My Mummy, she's gone. She's not coming back." The girl continued, rubbing her hands against her eyes to wipe away the tears. I looked back at the others, gesturing to them to help her. They all shook their head; even my mother and Aunt Lilith declined to help the girl in fear of what Master would do to them. I scowled at them.

"_Have you got any hearts?" _I whispered, and one of them shook their head. Right, some of us here actually _had no_ heart.

I ran, flying into the air. Sure, running could really drain me, but it did help me make a good flying start.

I flapped my wings, getting closer to the little girl. I soon picked out details I could not see from the ground.

She had no hair. A simple, light brown dress went to her knees. Tan skin covered with scars and scratches. And a heartbeat. A strong, frantic heartbeat. Its melody thumped in my ears, making me almost dizzy. It sounded alive, and warm, and welcoming. Strange, since I never thought a simple noise could make me feel that way.

But it did. The first heartbeat that I've ever heard made me start to smile.

The smile quickly vanished. What if she thought I was smiling at her pain? No, I would never do that. I'm not like Master.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I said to the girl, landing next to her. She looked up and let out a cry of fear.

Of course, that was a major mistake in my actions. Why didn't I think that she would be afraid of me?

"Oh, no no! I'm here to help! Never mind my looks, what's wrong?" I said to her pleadingly, and she sniffled. Puffy magenta eyes stared at me.

"Who are you?" She asked, calming down. Her voice was so sweet, full of innocence.

I smiled, "My name's William. What's your name? And are you alright?" I answered her, and she returned my smile.

"My name is Gabriella Marie Mardoz. It's nice to meet you William. And," She stopped, looking at her feet.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. But, my Mummy . . ." Gabriella burst into tears again. I flinched, but stayed calm.

"It's okay, it's okay-"

"No! it's not okay! They took her, even though she didn't do anything wrong, they took her! Those, those _brat _girls are fakers! Mummy would never do that to anyone, even if they really deserved it, like those girls!" She cried, pounding her fists on the ground. I stood above her, hands on my weak knees (A/N remember, his legs are actually pretty weak and useless).

Leaning down, I sat down next to her.

"I won't make you say what happened to your mother, but is it okay that I guess?" I asked her, and she nodded, head down.

I paused before saying my guess.

"She was taken by the Germans, wasn't she? And the girls spread rumors that your family is Jewish?" I said, and her head lifted to look at my strangely.

"What do you mean? My entire village is Christian, and none of us are from Germany. My Mummy and Daddy came from Spain, but most of the town came from further North," She said it like she was lecturing me, like I was the child.

"Okay . . . so, what did happen to your Mother? Again, you do not need to tell me if you don't want to," I said to Gabriella.

She sighed, and taking a deep breath, continued.

"The girls, they . . . they found out," said Gabriella, lowering her head.

"THEY FOUND OUT SHE IS A WITCH!" she screamed. Her head flipped up. Her irises glowed purple. She started screaming, blood curdling screams.

"Woah, calm down! Don't worry, if she is a witch, she'll find a way to escape!" I said.

"No! It isn't that simple, and Mummy would never break the rules! Never!" Gabriella yelled.

At least she's calming down, a little. But she is delirious. If she isn't Jewish, and the Nazis didn't take her mother, who did?

"Then -"

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened," she said, cutting me off. "After the men caught Aunt Vera, Mummy tried to get her back. The rule is you can't harm mortals, so she cast a strength spell on Aunt Lilac so she could break free. She broke free, but then a man with a gun shot her. Mummy tried to help her, but then the men threw a net over her. She couldn't get out, and they started pulling Mummy and Aunt Vera away. Then Mummy yelled back to me, _"Run, Gabriella! Go back to the cabin, use the emergency spell! Run, Run!"_

_"But Mummy!" _ I cried to her.

_"Go, my daughter! Remember, I will always love you! Mummy loves you!"_ She yelled as they dragged her away. I followed her instructions, and now I'm here," Gabriella finished. Her story, I've heard ones like it from . . .

"The Salem Witch Trials," I said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. This witch girl time traveled two hundred years into the future. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes," She said.

An escapee from the Salem Witch Trials, only six years old. And a young witch, no doubt. A young witch that came from an entire family of witches.

So Master has lied to us once more.

He would always talk about all the times he created panic throughout the Light World. Wars, slaves, murders, anarchy, and more. If Master does love anything, it is to brag.

I remember all of his stories, and the one he told of the Witch Trails was not forgotten.

"I would whisper in their ears, 'what is with her? Is she in league with the devil?' Oh, and how their eyes would widen with fear, it is the best feeling to know you can control those silly mortals. Don't you agree with me?" Master said.

Many of my older peers would nod solemnly. But I've never seen or been there. Never had the chance to scare a mortal like the rest have. Mother never lets me out. I heard from eavesdropping on the adults that the first time she went out, she went to see some man. Who the man was, I never found out. She came back crying, screaming. I don't even know if that's true. Mother's never told such a story.

"Do you plan on going back?" I asked her.

"If there was any way I could, I would. But I don't know any spells for it. Plus, I'm nowhere near the power a fellow would need to cast a spell so complicated," Gabriella answered, head downcast.

"Well, you could stay here. There is plenty of room. And I think there are a few other witches," I offered to her. Her head popped up to meet mine.

"Really?" She whispered, surprised and completely awestruck by my invitation.

"Of course," I replied. I smiled to her. To one of the first living things I've ever met.

* * *

"Willy, Master left. Come on, the party's started. You don't want to be late, do you?" Gabriella says, smiling at me. She's no longer the distraught young witch that came crying all those years ago. Gabriella is now, physically, fourteen. How she lives this long is still a mystery to me. She's tried to explain it to me. She'll sit down with me and say stuff like 'it depends on how powerful a witch is' and 'how much exposure they have to harmful things like injuries and sicknesses'.

But either way, she's grown, and I can't. I'm stuck in an eleven year olds body.

"No, no I don't," I say, stumbling on my feeble legs to the present I hid.

Gabriella starts to look worried. "Don't push yourself. You've had enough accidents this month for your body to handle. You should rely on your wings more, Will."

"I need to learn to walk," I say.

"It's more of a mental need, a want. But whatever floats your boat," She says, leaning against the threshold. I walk, slowly, over to her with the small box in my hands.

"Yeah, sure," I say, entering the long hallway behind her, flying down it, Gabriella following.

In the mess hall, which is really just a huge room with some picnic tables in it, everyone had gathered around a ginormous pile of presents in basically neutral colors. None of us could really sneak colorful wrapping paper into a place that is only black and gray without being caught.

But if a normal light side person were to walk in, they'd see a bunch of undead goth elementary school kids at a goth birthday party.

What? Master likes to keep us looking like kids. He's the one who controls our age. Mostly.

In the center of all the presents was a gray highchair holding baby Allie. She looked up ans saw me and Gabriella walk in. She started laughing.

"Weelee! Gabeee!" she exclaimed across the room, making some people aw at the cute sight. Allie reached out with her tiny fists to us, giggling.

"There's my Allie! Guess who's special day it is, little girl?" I said to her in cute baby talk as I maneuvered my through the gifts to get to her. I gave her a quick hug and smiled at her.

"That's right, it's yours! Happy first birthday, Allie!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Wow. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! I didn't even realize it's been two months. Feels like only one month.

Well, anyways, do you guys like Gabriella? Do ya'? Do ya'?


End file.
